The invention relates generally to x-ray imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved x-ray detectors and methods of operating the same.
In the field of diagnostic or medical imaging, flat panel digital x-ray detectors are routinely used. Flat panel digital x-ray detectors generally provide higher image quality and improved processing time, image storage and image transfer over previously known x-ray film techniques. However, the digital x-ray detectors available today have high sensitivity and make the detector susceptible to electromagnetic interferences (EMI), and EMI is even more likely in portable detector systems. Unlike traditional table or wall stand x-ray systems that operate in designated x-ray rooms, portable units work almost everywhere in the hospital. It has also been found that some hospital equipment and systems interfere with the detector and generate artifacts in the x-ray image.
Flat panel x-ray detectors are now used routinely for medical imaging. In the typical configuration, the detectors can be sensitive to electromagnetic radiation produced in the local environment. Examples of equipment that may produce electromagnetic radiation include CRT monitors, catheter navigation systems, and surgical ablation devices. Temporally and spatially changing electromagnetic fields can induce phantom signals in the x-ray detector. These image artifacts can degrade the overall image quality of x-ray imaging system. Although shielding can be used to attenuate the amplitude of the electromagnetic radiation, this shielding will also attenuate the x-ray radiation and degrade the overall image quality of the x-ray imaging system. The proposed invention will reduce the sensitivity to electromagnetic radiation without reducing the x-ray sensitivity.